


Fratricide, isn’t it always the answer?

by Whambamthanksbatfam



Series: Lost in the Past, Found in the Future? [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Big Brother Jason Todd, Break from all the angst, Family Drama, Ficlet, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Slightly crack, The Batfam equivalent of Brotherly Bonding, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whambamthanksbatfam/pseuds/Whambamthanksbatfam
Summary: Damian wants to commit Fratricide. Jason advises him.





	Fratricide, isn’t it always the answer?

Damian was angry. Damian was beyond angry, he was homicidal. Someone went in his room and took his sketchbook. The perpetrator is going to pay dearly. Jason, who had gotten closer to the boy lately, took Damian for the day while Dick investigated.

 

He didn't actually have to investigate, because right when he walked into the manor, Tim was crying at his feet. He was blubbering something, but Dick couldn't tell what. He consoled the boy and calmed him down while he ushered him into Dick’s room. Once Tim had finally calmed down, he revealed the missing sketchbook. “Tim,” Dick gasped.

“I was just trying to see what he drew! He never shows me, and I have an inquisitive mind. I was going to put it back when he discovered it was missing.”

“It’s okay, Timmy.”

“Okay? Nothing is okay! He’s going to kill me!”

“No he won’t.” Tim ignored Dick.

“I don’t want to die! You have to save me!”

“We can just put it back.”

“He’ll run fingerprints.” Tim had Dick there. Dick decided to call Jason to check up on the boy.

_ “What?” _

“Hello to you too, Jay. What’s Damian doing?”

_ “He’s sleep. We’re in the car on our way to the zoo.” _

“We have the book. Tim took it.”

_ “He’s dead,” _ Jason chuckled.

“Jay, you need to convince Damian not to kill the perpetrator. Don’t tell him it’s Tim.”

_ “Why?” _

“Because you are a good person.”

_ “No I’m not.” _

“Then pretend you are.”

_ “I wanna see Baby Bat beat Timmy.” _

_ “I will,” _ and unknown voice stated.

“Jay, was I on speaker?”

_ “Yeah, sorry Big Bird. Damian said we are coming back to the manor for killing Drake and cookies.” _

… 

Tim was hiding when Damian got home. At least he thought he was until Damian revealed him and said, “You can’t hide from me, Drake.”

“I’m so sorry, Damian.”

“Drake, I did not ask for an apology. I demand blood.”

“Please, I’ll do anything. Have mercy on me! I am an imbecile!” Damian unsheathed his sword in response.

“Okay, Dami. You can’t kill Tim.” Dick came in and stood between them.

“He looked at my private drawings. I’ve killed people for less.” 

“Okay, what will it take for you to not kill him?”

“I want Todd to say I have no reason to kill him and a snake.”

“Okay, we can do that. Jason.”

“What,” he asked.

“Tell Damian he can let Tim go.”

“I don’t know. Timmy’s the one who tried to help the big guy put me in Arkham.”

“Jason, please,” Tim cried.

“Baby Bat,” Dick and Tim looked hopeful, “Should I get a cat? I figure you--”

“Jason,” Dick growled, “Say. It. Now.”

“No,” Jason said. Damian smirked.

“Call him off now.” Dick looked scary, so Jason decided to listen. He wasn’t scared of Dick, he just had a healthy respect for his older brother.

“Baby Bat, you’ll have to kill Replacement at a later date.” Damian scoffed, but sheathed his sword. 

“I still want my snake.”


End file.
